Lucky
by kk1919
Summary: Ed never has much luck unless it has to winry


Lucky

"_Ed" called a familiar voice though he had no idea who it was "ED" the voice was yelling now and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Hello" he said but there was no response .Then he seen it the philosopher stone. Then he seen his brother (human) calling his name sitting by the stone he did the only thing he could think of he ran towards his brother. Just as he was about to reach him a red light appeared and swallowed him hole. He couldn't tell were her was so he started running again this time screaming_.

Mustang woke up to the sound of Edscreaming _not this again_ though mustang _this kid needs a break _when Mustang made across the hall Al was already there (in human form) waiting for Mustang to unlock the door to his brothers room (the Full metal Alchemist) .When he unlock the teens door the screaming stopped.

_Brother _though Al. Al knows very well what his brother was dreaming about the promise day. The day millions died at the hands of a homunculus the farther had unleashed. Al know the world was grateful to Ed for getting rid of the homunculus but it always dawned on Ed that it was his fault that all those people died to create the stone he had used to get Al and his bodies back.

"Al you and your brother deserve a break I'm giving you guys 4 weeks, go home "said Mustang leaving Al with his brother. Stunned at what he said all woke Ed up and told him the good news

0000000000000000000000000000

The train ride took 6 hours from Central to Resembool which Ed slept the hole way .Once they were out of the train station Ed gave him his very light bag (due to the fact almost all his stuff was at the house all ready) and ran at full speed.

_God, how much I have missed her. She is going to be mad, considering I haven't seen her in 2 years. A hit in the head with the wrench will be worth seeing those beautiful blue orbs, her beautiful blond hair, and her pale honey skin, and her cherry red lips . Wait, when did I start thinking of Winry that way._

"Shit" Ed yelled as the pain of the wrench reached his head he hadn't realized he was home until then.

"Edward Elric where have you been all these years" Winry his childhood friend yelled from the porch fighting away the tears.

_Shit, shit, shit anything but tears._ Ever since they were kids he always hated to see her cry it was like the inside of him was being ripped to pieces especially when it was him making her cry.

"Winry, please don't cry. I'm here now aren't I" he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Ed" she said immediately felling both his arms in the flesh around . Then she remembered Al .

"Yeah, Win "

"Were Al" she said wondering if he had gotten body back two.

The biggest smile appeared on his face realizing what she was asking. As if on cue Al appeared over the hill .Ed heard Winry's sharp intake of breath and realized her from his hold as Al set the bags down a few feet away from her.

"Al" Winry said in a weak voice due to all that was happening

"Yes, Winry" said Al

Almost immediately she had him in a hug silently sobbing _does this mean there home , or will they leave me again. Oh god, I hope not _thought Winry.

"Ok, since I know you to cant keep your self's health. Who is up for stake with backed potato, and a apple pie" she said.

"Sounds good, Win" said Ed

"Sounds great. Hey, were is granny Pinako "

"In the house fixing the food I will go tell her you tow are her and she needs to add 5 TIMES as much" Winry said sarcastically

"Na , I will" Al said dashing into the house

Once he was gone Ed was the first one to talk

"So will you tell me why you were so upset earlier" he said looking into her baby blue eyes

She was hesitant for a moment then she said" I thought the last time you and Al left I wouldn't see you again, and I wouldn't get to tell you…" she was cut off in her sentence by Al calling "Suppers ready"

"We better get going" Winry said hurried now. Ed couldn't help but noticing she was staring at the ground.

"Win.." was all he could get out before she made it through the front door in a hurry.

_What was she about to say, danm it Al way did you half help granny Pinako and get supper ready so fast .He is going to get it later. _Ed thought angrily heading into the house but his anger eased a bit when he walked into the kitchen to see Al waiting for him even though he was starved.

Winry ate her meal very quickly then thanked granny Pinako for the meal then rushed to her room to get ready for bed without one word to Ed the whole time.

_Ok _Ed thought to himself _time to see what Winry was about to say._ So without any delay he thanked Pinako for the meal and went upstairs .Only to hear the sound of Winry's soft cry.

_Ohh, no what did I do this time _wearily he went to her door and listened.

"What …if …they …half .to..leave ….again…..I….love him….sooo…..much" she said between sobs .She cry for about another five minutes before she fell asleep. Ed found himself stuck to the floor outside her door unable to move. _Was she talking about me mabey she dose like me or in her words love me or maybe she was talking about Al. I guess I would be happy for Al because I want her to be happy but I hope she meant me._

"Hey Ed "called Al "come get your bag form outside **pipsqueak**"

That wasn't enough to get him moving at once then it hit him "who are you calling pipsqueak I'm one inch smaller than you " still said calmly "and cant you get them " _since I can't find the strength to move my legs_. Then Winry started tossing and turning in her room and he was gone at once he even beat Al outside.

Once Al outside to get his bag he asked "Why are you acting so strange you and Winry both"

"Listen Al, I think I'm in love with Winry and she was about to tell me that she loves me I think, when you called use in for dinner. Then after dinner she was crying and I heard her say I love him so much and I dont know if she meant me or you "he said very fast a little scared that Al would say he loved her to but he just laughed.

"What is so funny " Ed demanded

"Nothing brother, you are just realizing that she loves you" Al said still laughing

"What, I didn't say that I said I heard her saying "_I love him"_ that could be either one of use."

Al stopped laughing "You seriously think that she loves me, well you're wrong. How come everyone but you and her realize you both love the other one. I mean come on she is always so broke down whenever we leave and you don't write, I write but I know she wants to hear from you and only you, and have you not noticed your own behavior"

"_My behavior, what do I do". _Ed thought and said aloud unknowingly.

"Well for starters, you are very protective when ever your around her its actually scary at points" Al said "Then there's your so clumsy around her when you're not fighting. Lastly, if anyone makes her cry you will all but kill them"

"I am" said Ed _ahh great I must look like some overprotective fool to her._

"Yes brother, you are you have been that way for a while now. We better get inside before Pinako starts to wonder where we are_"_

"_Ok" _was all he could force out of his lips

The next morning Ed woke up wanting to see winry rely bad to ask her about what Al had said. So he got up and tried to distracked himself till she got up because she was for sure she didn't want to wake up at 6am in a Saturday. Though someone had because there was a not on the refrigerator saying.

Dear, Ed and Winry

I'm leaving for a month or so and Al insisted on coming to don't worry he will be at central whenever you call and tell him to be there Ed. I left some money in the cabinet in my room if you need it Winry. Remember have a good time.

_That old hag she toke Al away for the whole vacation, but I'm kind of grateful, she gave me and Winry some alone time. Just what I needed to able to talk to her._ Only seconds later he found himself at her door. She was still asleep, so he let himself in and sat at the end of her bed.

Two hours later she woke up to Ed smiling face looking at her with so much emotion in his golden eyes she almost thought she was still dreaming.

"Ed" she said quietly

"Shhh, come with me " he healed out his hand for hers

She tock it quickly and he stood up and so did she he lead her out of the house still in her night gown and took her to his old burnt down home. He looked at it for about a minute then he pulled her along to a cliff on the property, way out so that it overlooked everything.

Winry had no idea what to ay she was so scared this would be a dream if she spoke so Ed did.

"Winry I half to ask you something very important" he said staring at her with a loving gaze.

"What is it Ed "she asked him meeting his gaze

"Do you remember yesterday when Al cut you off while you were trying to say something to me "he asked.

She was blushing and looking down now when she said "yes"

He used his free hand to lifted her chin up and made her meat his gaze again.

"Ed…"

"Winry, I love you and I'm sorry if you don't love me but I just had to say it"

"Ed , I love you so much you have no idea how long I have waited ti hear that" she said snuggling into his chest.

Then he raped his arms around her and finely got the sense of she is mine and no one else can have her then he said "Lets go home, you don't need to be out here in your nigh gown" he said smiling as he pulled her up bridal style and carried her back getting harder with every step he took.

Ed woke up one morning (a month after their first time and 2 weeks since he left the military for good) to the sound of Winry vomiting this was the 3rd time in a row_. I guess I know what is coming_ he thought to himself before going to Winry.

8 months later Ed watched his wife and hours old son (Jake) sleep peacefully in a hospital room. Ed had never been this happy in all his life he had a wife who loved him with all her heart and a new son to prove their love for one and other. He was constantly asking himself _how could I ever be so lucky to end up with everything I wanted and more._

_The_ end


End file.
